fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Doors of Death
<| Previous Chapter: The True Battle Arthur could hear Percy's and Jude's screams, but he didn't know why. As he took a step closer towards Percy, he saw the spirit materializing in front of him. As it lifted its arm, Arthur's keys started to levitate and form a circle around Arthur. As the spirit pointed at each key, it broke. Arthur could hear the screams and sufferings from his spirits, but he was unable to move. He tried to speak, but his voice broke. He fell and clenched his fists. This is not real... ''he thought as he got up on his knees. "You're not real." he said quietly, as he shivered and began to stand up. He reached for the place where he kept his keys, and he could feel that they're next to him. At this point, he was standing. He took a step closer, and the keys began to levitate again. ''This is just an illusion, keep walking... ''he kept thinking. He was a foot away from the spirit now, when he stopped. He took a random key and pointed it towards the spirit. He took another step closer and has passed through it. The spirit dissolved almost immidiately and Arthur could hear a voice inside his head. ''I didn't see a stronger-minded celestial spirit mage in a while ''it said in a harsh tone. ''I guess my tricks won't work on you... Interesting ''it continiued. Percy, now mourning the apparent loss of his brother, corpse in his arms, was now full of disbelief. "How," Percy asked, tears in his eyes, "how on God's green Earth did this happen?" He looked back down to where his brother lay, and saw the corpse was gone and in its place, a pool of blood. Percy was startled and stumbled backwards. He then saw Tees again where Jude was standing, his skin a pale white. He was holding the dagger in his hand and was preparing to stab him. Percy caught Tees' hand and threw him to the ground with an arm drag. The sight of Tees faded and was replaced by Jude once again. Percy was utterly confused. Jude watched as Percy threw the illusion of Liz to the ground and gasped in horror. His mind then seemed to see through the illusion for a brief moment as he noticed Liz's body flicker and dissapear. Jude rubbed his eyes in dibelief and he looked at where Arthur was going. "Arthur...." Jude attempted to say but failed due to his shock. Wall that was running to warn Percy and the others began to have relapses due to tiredness. And before you start to appear several images of his past when he was in prison illusion being tortured to protect his sister. "This isn't going to make me stop these memories are not my worst nightmares!" Wall resumes his forces and returns the path until you find two different tunnels where he ends up losing. Arthur, who has been unconcious two times during the last twenty-four houws, wasn't feeling exhausted as he thought he'd be. "First thing's first, I gotta 'fix' you two." said Arthur, hoping that Percy and Jude would hear him. "I want you to listen to me!" he said in a bit louder tone. "SNAP OUT OF IT! IT'S ALL JUST AN ILLUSION!" he yelled as he shook Percy, hoping to get any reaction. He then turned towards Jude and did the same thing, but the results were the same. As Arthur looked up, he realised the sun was going down already. He had two options; to enjoy a beautiful sunset ot to wake Percy and Jude up. As time passed, he lost his patience, and was literally slapping them, hoping to get anything from them. He considered going into the cave alone, but in the terms of raw power, he was the weakest among his team, so if he was attack by anything, he would barely be able to defend himself. He just decided to keep hitting those two, maybe the luck was on his side. Percy eventually did snap out of his trance. He shook his head at disbelief that he would have even fallen for a trick that obvious.He was, however, extremely hurt by the fact that his brother could be killed by such a force. He sobbed for a little while, and saw the full moon rise into the sky, the pillar of light was now larger and brighter than ever, and it pointed directly to the entrance to the cave. "I believe it's time to get started," he said, "absolutely no more upsets, no more tricks; this madness ends NOW!!!" His body was then eveloped in a bright white aura. His regular attire was replaced by a golden helmet, white toga, and a large shield. He looked at Arthur and smiled. "If you didn't believe me before," he said, "do you believe me now?" Percy was in his Celestial Spirit form and was more than prepared to lead the party into the cave of the damned creation. Jude snapped out of his illusion as Arthir's slap connected with the former's face. Jude shook his head and became aware of his surroundings. "Using illusions to protect yourself is a cheap trick!" Jude said in anger towards the Dagger wherever it may be. As Jude syarted to get angry a sapphire glow appeared around his body and Sapphire coating started tp grow around him. After a few mintues Jude was inside whay looked like a giant angel made out of sapphire complete with wings and a powerful sword. His transformation had made him taller than the rest of the group.'Phoenix God' Secret Art: Guardian Angel Embodiment!!''' Wall was tired of being tricked by the dagger and when he finally tired he ends up making a big hole and leaves filled with anger to destroy the dagger into thousands of little pieces for making it look bad doing it wrong always on the way to warn the others. After calming down he tries to focus to find out where the others are and it is at this moment that he realizes that the Sun was to start ducking. Arthur stood up. "Right, let's go! Percy, you go first and 'light the way', whatever that is supposed to mean. I'll go second and Jude, you should go after me. Man, I wish Wall was here, who knows what we might face in that cave." said Arthur quietly. Percy began leading the party up the mountain and into the cave. Holding the cave closed was a large stone door. Percy touched the door and it opened. Percy was the first to enter; the second he stepped into the darkness, his body was enveloped in a bright light. " So this is what the book meant," he said, "Come on." The party travelled deeper into the cave until they met a dead end. "This can't be right," Percy said. Suddenly, they heard a large rumbling noise from underneath the ground; the walls strated shaking, rubble was falling from the ceiling and Percy could feel the floor cracking. "Fall back!!!" he shouted as the party rushed back to the entrance. Jude believed there may have been a cave in, so Percy went back to investigate. Percy re-entered the cave and found that the path no longer lead to a dead end. "It' all clear down there from the looks of it," Jude said with a shrug. He then turned to Arthur and said. "Celestial Spirti Mages first!" After staying focused for a while Wall finally discovers where the three wise men are and runs toward them "Finally I found you". Wall says almost out of breath from all that running enough to have found the dagger away enough of the right route to take "We need to find the bloody dagger quickly". "I agree..." said Arthur quietly as he took one of his keys and put it in front of him. "Let's go!" he said in an enthusiastic voice as he marched forwards, alongside the trio. They headed down the dark passage, Percy's light leading the way. Suddenly, the path lead to a crossroads. "I suggest we go down the center path," Percy said, "Who knows if we'll get trapped again. But just to be safe, if we do, it's a straight path back." The others agreed and they travelled down the center path. A few seconds later, they hit another dead end. "Alright, back we go," Percy said. Suddenly, the ground was shaking again, they ran for the exit, but was met with a dead end in the wya they just came in. "Well," Percy realized, "I know what are problem is; the cave is moving." Jude nodded in agreement. "I think it moves like the turntables on a train track, as it spins around at different times it opens up new doorways." Category:Roleplay Category:LukeHeartfillia Category:Bombkidbomb Category:YoungEezy27 Category:Grandfire